Teeth
by Skovko
Summary: A child is about to be born on New Year's Eve but it isn't a normal child. Electricity and anxiety are hanging thick in the air while the thunderstorm outside is roaring and the woman on the bed is screaming like no other woman before. He's about to enter the world with his feet first and a bloody grin. (Happy New Year, everyone.)


Larentia put her black hair up in a ponytail and then washed her hands. Her dark green eyes settled on one of the other women in the room. Her colleague Bayley. They were both midwives. There was a third woman in the room as well. The crying woman, Nikki Cross, on the bed about to give birth. Bayley walked over to Larentia to talk lowly.

"Something's not right," Bayley said. "He's facing the wrong way."  
"I know," Larentia said.  
"We need to do a C section," Bayley said.  
"No," Larentia said.  
"But she could die," Bayley protested.

Larentia grabbed Bayley's arm and dragged her out of the room. Larentia pushed Bayley up against the wall and stared the younger worker down.

"If you even try and carve her up, you'll die," Larentia said.  
"What do you mean?" Bayley asked.  
"You can feel it, can't you?" Larentia said. "The electricity and anxiety in the air. You know it's not the thunderstorm causing it."

Bayley swallowed. She knew Larentia was right. Something was going on on this dark New Year's Eve. The thunder was roaring like crazy outside but there was something else going on. Something inside the walls of the hospital.

"At first I thought it was just an old tale but the more I looked into it, the more I found," Larentia said.  
"What is?" Bayley asked.  
"Every once in a while the devil decides to be born in a human form," Larentia said.  
"You're shitting me," Bayley said.  
"There are things that are always the same," Larentia said. "The date. Always this evening. New year, new life, I suppose. The weather outside is another giveaway. He's always turned the wrong way. He wants to come out the natural way. And he's born with..."

The woman inside the room gave a loud scream. Larentia couldn't finish the story. Both her and Bayley ran back inside.

"Help me!" Nikki begged.  
"Don't worry, honey," Larentia patted Nikki's hand. "He'll do all the work. You just have to be here."  
"It hurts," Nikki said.  
"I know," Larentia said.

Bayley who still didn't believe Larentia's story started setting up for a C section. Larentia was all up in Bayley's face before Bayley could get everything in order.

"Last time someone tried that. He electrocuted her from within. I was there. I was just as young and naive like you. I watched him be born," Larentia said.  
"That makes no sense," Bayley said.  
"He might come with powers but he's in a human form. He can die. And he did. He got run over by accident when he was 10," Larentia said.  
"So he's stupid," Bayley smirked.

Larentia slapped Bayley hard. Bayley looked shocked. She had never been slapped by anyone at work before.

"Watch your tongue, young lady!" Larentia warned. "He can hear you."  
"It's a fucking baby!" Bayley yelled.  
"Oh my god, he's coming!" Nikki cried. "Please! Help me!"

Nikki screamed like no other woman had ever screamed inside the hospital walls before. The child came out feet first. He revealed a bloody grin. Bayley looked shocked as her mind finished the sentence that Larentia had started out in the hallway minutes earlier.

"Teeth," Bayley said lowly. "He's born with teeth."  
"I was born with my feet first, and the woman cried: I was born with teeth," Larentia quoted. "Shakespeare wrote about it in one of his plays. People think it's just a play but it's the truth. Shakespeare knew. The devil comes out with his feet first so he can tear up his mother from within with his teeth alone. Such a wicked, little child, and such a painful way to go."

Larentia picked up the baby with the grinning smile.

"Hi, Finn," Larentia said.  
"Finn?" Bayley asked.  
"He always picks that name when he's human," Larentia explained. "Finn Balor. The demon king."  
"That's sick. This is fucked up," Bayley looked at Nikki. "Nikki? Nikki? Shit, she's dead. She bled out. How could we not pay attention?"  
"It's all him," Larentia said.  
"What are we gonna do about him?" Bayley asked. "If he's the devil, he's gonna kill more people, isn't he?"  
"Yes, he will," Larentia said.

Larentia put on a calm face, placed a hand on Bayley's arm and squeezed.

"I'll take care of it," Larentia said.  
"How?" Bayley asked.  
"The less you know, the better. I'm gonna make sure he'll never enter the world," Larentia said.  
"You'll kill him?" Bayley looked at the bloody baby. "Good. He doesn't deserve to live."  
"Clean up here. Make it look like she bled out the normal way. I'll handle the rest," Larentia said.

Larentia walked out of the room, down the long hallways and into a laundry room. She wrapped the baby up in some sheets and placed him down on the table.

"I know you can understand me," she looked at him. "You can't talk yet but you hear and understand everything I say. I also know you remember me from the last time. This time will be different. You won't go into foster care and a system where no one cares about you. I'll take care of you. I'll make sure you won't die before time. I'll help you rule this world like you always do. All I ask in return is a good seat in hell when it's my turn to go. Do we have a deal?"

The demon baby grinned in return, once again flashing those bloody teeth.

"Good boy," she chuckled. "And don't worry about Bayley. We'll pay her a visit tonight after her shift's ended."


End file.
